<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Isn't Long Enough by ShippyPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158460">Forever Isn't Long Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyPrincess/pseuds/ShippyPrincess'>ShippyPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Smut, caught masturbating, hijikata pining over oc, if you wanna know more hit me up but i just wrote this out of no where, long time crush, making fun of hijikata, oc is kondo's adopted daughter, sougo pretending to moan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyPrincess/pseuds/ShippyPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which Hijikata has had a crush on Kondo's adopted daughter since they were both younger. His pining results in him catching her in a very intimate act... and he can't control himself any longer.</p>
<p>Sougo isn't going to pass up on this chance to make fun of Hijikata.</p>
<p>Kondo is older in this story, so take that into mind!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Isn't Long Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kondo isn't technically named, he's at the end. You'll figure it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The harsh sounds of panting filled the dark room as the lone figure's hand moved up and down along his length, face flushed a soft pink as the friction began to feel more pleasurable. His canine tooth dug sharply into the skin of his lip, images from earlier ever present in his mind--the reason he was currently in such a hormonal induced state. He had looked for his close friend and crush, a girl who was close to his own age and living under the same roof as him. When he found her, she had recently finished bathing, accidentally walking in on her and seeing her entire naked body. Everything from the incident was still so fresh and vivid in his mind. The way her wet hair clung to the frame of her face, shoulders, and breasts... the water sliding down along her stomach towards her legs... the pink color of her- A soft hiss slipped past his lips, rubbing himself faster as the vivid details flashed through his mind. He knew his lifestyle would never allow him to be with her... but his hormones were certainly reminding him of his strong attraction to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haah... Kiki... fuck," he growled out, reaching orgasm faster than he had expected, quickly cleaning himself up before anyone could see him in such a compromising position.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Hijikata san," the smaller figure spoke with a soft pout, concern on her face, "You know how I feel about you smoking!" She reached up in an attempt to grab at the cigarette he had recently placed against his lips and lit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not intimidated by you, Kiana-chan," Toshiro replied quickly, exhaling the smoke from his lungs before giving a soft smile. While he wasn't one to normally care about where his smoke went, he was careful not to blow it towards her, going out of his way to prevent it from going in her face. She was... different... his face went bright pink, thinking over the more intimate details in his head, shaking it quickly. "Don't you have an appointment you need to run off to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes... I do... but don't think that means I'll be getting off of your case!!! I will get you to quit!!! Eventually..." Her expression changed from slight frustration to a soft smile, a warm vision that always made the male's chest feel tight. His own expression softened, giving a small smile before waving her off gently. She pouted in return but left, heading off to the appointment she needed to get to.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The light from the sun was swiftly leaving the sky overhead, the dark blues quickly overtaking what little color was left. Inside of the compound was still very well lit, the lights currently on in most rooms and hallways. They were slowly growing darker as the men began to grow tired. Toshiro Hijikata, demonic vice chief of the Shinsengumi, was currently walking down the hall, planning to make a quick visit to the female doctor before settling down for the night. He just wanted to offer her a small present, something he picked up earlier when he was out on patrol. It was a pastel pink ribbon, one he hoped she would use for a bow in the near future. He loved the way she looked whenever she pulled some of her hair up slightly and tied a ribbon into a bow around it. She was so cute and he could honestly just stare at her for hours... The thoughts of her dressing up for him had preoccupied him so much so that he hadn't noticed the muffled and soft noises that were being made until well after he had opened her door. Similarly to their younger years, he had walked in on a situation that was probably not the best one to find himself in-- no, he would say this was worse than then. Her bare form lay splayed out on her bed, blankets haphazardly covering her body here and there. The area that they did not cover, however, was between her legs where her fingers were currently working at her core fervently. Her thighs were glistening with the moisture that slid down them, her soft panting filling the air and buzzing heavily in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toshi," a soft whine came from her mouth, moaning between her pants, "Yes, right there... Toshi!" His eyes widened at the sound of her words, pupils dilating as lust slowly began to take over. He carefully and quietly closed the door behind himself, locking it and putting the small present down on the dresser nearby. He slid out of his jacket silently, letting it fall to the floor and creeping towards her unsuspecting figure swiftly. He was quick to remove his vest and shirt, hissing under his breath softly feeling his erection getting harder and making his pants tighter. He knelt down in front of her, capturing each of her thighs in one hand, causing a loud squeal to erupt from the female in question. Her eyes snapped open, wide with mild panic. She calmed a bit upon seeing the familiar face, but her embarrassment grew as she attempted to close her legs and cover herself from his hungry gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-Hijikata-san... W-What are you... What're you doing here...? W-Why...?" Her voice was shaking, stuttering out her question and struggling against his grip. Her face grew a deep red at him forcing her legs to open wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nuh-uh. No. You don't get to moan *my* name and expect me not to do anything," he growled out sternly, adjusting his position so his face was now where her hand had been moments prior. Before she had a chance to say anything in protest, his tongue began to lick along her folds, taking in and savoring the taste of her womanhood. Her juices had already been wasted by letting them spill down her thighs onto the bed, so he was going to make sure she more than made that up to him. He continued licking along her folds before settling on her clit, teasing it with his tongue. Her voice hitched in the back of her throat, squeaky pants and moans now filling the room in place of soft muffled panting. He hummed at the sounds he had only imagined in his most private moments, using one hand to remove his belt from his pants. His logic was slipping as he slid his tongue into her, sucking at her juices hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toshi, please," she pleaded, biting on her knuckle at how overwhelmed with pleasure she felt. He pulled back from her, shifting so he was inches from her face with hands working off his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what, babe? Tell me... I'll do anything for you, Kiki," his voice was husky but sincere. Her eyes widened at his gentle touches, struggling to look him in the eye. His hand moved to have her look at him once more, smiling softly, "You don't have to be embarrassed when you're around me. I just want to make you happy. I... I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too!!! I have for so long now... I," her words were cut off as he kissed her suddenly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me please you... Let me make love to you... I promise I'll make you feel good... I'll always be here for you... I want to be with you for the rest of my life, if you'll let me..." His cheeks burned as he spilled out his feelings, lip trembling softly at the fear of rejection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toshiro, yes. Yes to everything! I love you so much, I would love for nothing else than to be with you, forever," she replied happily, leaning up and very gently kissing him, pulling him so that he was leaning his weight down against her. He snaked one of his arms around her waist, holding her to him while using his free hand to help shift out of his boxers. He adjusted her leg so he could press himself against her with ease, using the remaining juices to lube himself up. He gave her face a soft series of kisses before pulling back, looking down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going in... Is that okay? I-I'll go slow, promise." He peppered her cheek in kisses while awaiting her answer, fighting between the logical, emotional, and hormonal sides of his brain all at once. She could only manage a small nod in reply to him, kissing frantically; desperate to have his lips on her body. He gave a small groan at her action, but proceeded to finish his earlier movements, slowly pushing all of his length inside of her. He kissed her gently, leaving a trail of soft tender kisses all over her face as he waited for her to let him know he was good to start moving. She slowly relaxed into his touch, panting out to him softly that he could start moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was slow to start moving his hips, gently kissing from her lips down towards her jaw, shivering at the pleasure he felt from being inside of her. Her soft moans drove him wild, unable to stop his own panting and faint moans as he held her tenderly, sucking on her neck. His lips and tongue ran over the soft flesh, blood rushing towards the surface as he continued his attack. Her moans began to grow louder, squeezing his hips between her thighs as the feeling of him inside of her became more pleasurable. Her fingers ran through his hair gently, whimpering at the sudden sharp feeling of his teeth, biting roughly where he had just been suckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toshi," she whimpered out, pressing herself closer to him while moving back into his thrusts, becoming overwhelmed with all the new forms of pleasure. He growled her name against her skin, pinching one of her nipples between his fingers as he began to pick up speed. He grunted softly as she tightened around him, slowing his pace, but not stopping, just long enough to catch his breath. He couldn't help but stare lovingly at her, watching her expression change with the new form of pleasure. Her eyes were shut tight, mouth open as sounds escaped past her lips; he didn't dare to fully stop his movements, but did take his time to admire her in every way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was making her feel like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was causing the cute moans that she was making. He couldn't help the warmth that spread over his cheeks, holding her hips to force himself to keep an even tempo and not go all out unexpectedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An experience like this, he knew, wouldn't be the only and last time they'd have, but he wanted to remember this night as vividly as possible. He wanted to make tonight just as special for her, to have her always think positively about this specific night. He groaned as he pulled himself completely out, watching her open her eyes at the sudden emptiness she felt from him pulling out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toshi...? What...?" Her voice was barely audible, eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure. He smiled warmly and kissed her gently, cupping her face with one hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry... I just, I wanted to cherish you and this moment. I wanted to remember how you looked right here and now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toshi... That's... w-why?" He knew her well enough from the years living together that she was trying to say 'that's embarrassing' and couldn't hold back the chuckle in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I can always remember the happiest day of my life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips crashed down against hers once more, preventing her from saying more on the matter. He slid into her once again, holding her closely to him as she squirmed at the feeling of being completely filled. He didn't waste any time, starting to thrust into her at a much faster pace than he had before. She couldn't stop the loud squeaky moans that came out, nails digging into the skin on his back, whimpering his name. He placed gentle kisses on her neck, briefly stopping to nip at the hickey he had left on her earlier before returning to his soft touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doin' so good..." he praised, focusing his thrusts to be harder and deeper into her sex. He tensed as she suddenly and forcefully clung desperately to him with every limb, squealing his name loudly into the crook of his neck. He hummed as he realized he had hit a particularly sensitive area, continuing to assault her with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it... That's it baby, just like that," his hands held her hips tightly, keeping her in place to pound faster into her, growling in her ear. Her moans grew louder, body shaking underneath him, unable to control her volume as her orgasm grew near. He whispered sweet and encouraging words in her ear, enjoying how vocal he was able to make her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dragged her nails down along his back as a loud scream of his name erupted, body shaking in a sudden harsh orgasm. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her during it, soon slipping over that edge himself, semen shooting into her and flooding her hole. He gently laid down over her, resting his head on her shoulder and gently petting her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope that was as good for you as it was for me," he smiled softly, eyes half lidded in afterglow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm," she hummed softly in reply, nuzzling into his gentle touch. Just as he was closing his eyes to relax and fall asleep, they snapped open suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, I'm sorry... I... I should've put on... I can go get plan B-" his ramblings were cut off by her pressing a finger to his lips, looking at him softly and lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine. Why don't we let fate decide just this once? We'll be more careful in the future."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure? I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd make a great dad, so, yes. I'm positive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-okay," he replied quietly, soon relaxing back in bed with her. While his line of work was too risky to start a family, as he would say, he couldn't help but fell asleep dreaming of having one with her.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Kiki... Come on, wake up. No one is going to be able to eat if you don't start making breakfast soon," the gentle voice of the vice chief spoke to the sleeping figure, gently brushing stray hair out of her face. Her cyan eyes slowly opened, blinking up at the male hovering over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What time is it?" she asked, voice still sleepy before she let out a small yawn and sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's still pretty early, don't worry, hun. Here, I'll help you get ready."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Kiana hummed as the other brushed through her hair, eyes closed, relaxing into his gentle touch. He gently pulled her back before tying it up with the ribbon he intended to give her last night, gently nudging her when she was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at what I did," Toshiro spoke, gesturing for her to look towards the mirror. She gasped and smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's so cute! When did you get it???"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got it yesterday, but we'll talk about that later. I've got to get ready for training and you've got to cook for everyone. I promise I'll meet up with you for lunch." He leaned down to give her a soft kiss, pulling back a moment later to get his jacket on. She giggled softly, a smile gracing her lips as she grabbed her doctor's coat for later that day.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The two parted ways as she went to settle some things in her office before heading to the kitchen. He, on the other hand, walked outside to get some fresh air and have a cigarette. It was only then he saw most of the men of the Shinsengumi were there, seemingly waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you fuck Ki-chan, Hijikata?" Sougo asked plainly, staring at him with his usual blank expression, tone more similar to someone asking about the weather as opposed to inquiring if his vice chief had become intimate with someone the captain viewed like a sister."</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Toshi~" he pretended to moan out, copying the sounds that were heard the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toshiro's face grew hot, realizing that it seemed everyone had heard their... what was supposed to be private intimate moments. He quickly unsheathed his sword and chased the brunette, yelling curses at him and threatening to force the other men to suicide.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? What's all that noise?" Kiana asked, peeking her head out from the kitchen. The taller dark brunette just patted her head gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it. The men are just lively this morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're sure… I gotta finish breakfast! I'll talk to you later daddy!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>